Fingers
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink Prompt: Spencer has such long elegant fingers. Kink: Hand fetishization Hotch/Reid, Slash, don't like it? Don't read it! R/R!


He watched them hold a coffee cup, write a report, run through his hair when stressed, gesture while giving a presentation, pat Morgan on the back, squeeze one of the girls hands when they've had a hard day, hold Henry's tiny hand in his, and touch every part of his body and he was still fascinated with them. What one SSAIC Aaron Hotchner was so fascinated with was Spencer Reid's long elegant fingers. It's amazing just how many things we use our fingers for on a daily basis, Hotch thought with a smile. He'd often wondered if his lover even knew just how wonderful and amazing his fingers were. Hotch had made sure to tell him so last night. A couple of times in fact. A shiver went down his spine as he remembered just what those fingers had done to him the night before. -----------------------------

"Oh yes, Spencer," Hotch gasped as the other man's fingers slid across his neck. Starting at his chin Spencer trailed them down his nick until he reached his collar bone where he scratched his nails lightly across it, knowing it aroused Aaron. "Spencer!"

"Like that?" Spencer teased.

"You know I do."

"Well then, lets see if you like this," the genius whispered as his hands moved to Hotch's chest and began playing with his nipples. Arching into the touch Hotch whimpered in pleasure. Teasing them until they were hard Spencer leant down and slid his tongue across them before sitting back up and resuming the route his fingers were taking. Allowing his hands to stop at the edge of the hair that lead to Hotch's cock Spencer smiled up at him through his lashes.

"Spencer," Hotch whined.

"Hmm?" Reid asked.

"Don't tease me, please, baby. I can't take it. I need to feel your hands all over me."

"I guess I can do that especially because you asked so nicely," the other man whispered huskily as his fingers dipped down and he took Hotch's hard cock in his hand. He stroked it smiling at the sounds his lover made.

"Oh, yes, please don't stop. It feels so good," Hotch panted.

"Tell me what you want," Reid crooned.

"More, faster, have I told you lately that you're fingers are amazing?" Hotch asked.

"No, but it's nice to hear every now and then," Spencer answered as he teased the slit causing Hotch to jerk his hips upward and fluid to leak from the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, Spence," the unit chief moaned.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet, Aaron," Spencer promised. Shifting so he had better access he reached for Hotch's legs and spread them apart.

"What are you going to do?" Hotch wondered.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Spencer responded with a smirk. Moving his left hand he resumed stroking his lover's very hard cock. Meanwhile with his right he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. Covering his fingers with a generous amount he closed the bottle and placed it beside Hotch's right hip. Reaching out he teased the other man's entrance with a slick finger.

"Oh, yes, please," Hotch begged catching on to Reid's intensions. Smiling Spencer allowed one finger to slip in.

"I'm going to make you come just by fingerfucking you while jacking you off. Do you think I can do that?" he challenged.

"Y-y-yes, oh god. Yes I do," Hotch breathed barely able to speak.

"Right answer," Spencer said as he pulled all the way out and after a moment slammed two fingers in at once.

"Fuck!" Hotch shouted. Curling his fingers, the young genius gave a victorious smile when he found the other man's prostate. Pressing against he watched Hotch fight for control.

"Don't fight it Aaron!" Spencer commanded. Furiously stroking Hotch's cock, Spencer slid another finger into his tight channel making three fingers now. Reaching the prostate once again he pressed in and curled his fingers with the hand that wasn't stroking the other man's cock. With a shout Hotch came, screaming his name.

"Fuck Spencer! Oh yes Spencer!" Gently removing his fingers from Hotch's ass Spencer lifted the other hand covered in Hotch's come to his lips and sucked them clean.

"Those fingers are gonna kill me someday, but until then, they're amazing, and so are you," Hotch said breathlessly. Reaching out he pulled Spencer against them and crushed there mouths together in a searing kiss.

"Glad to hear it," Spencer whispered reeling from the kiss. Pushing Spencer on to his back Hotch spoke.

"Now it's my turn."

Finished


End file.
